


You Shook Me All night Long

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, No Beta, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paddling, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Sex, Sub OFC, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, practice safe sex kids, sub drop mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Plus size ofc, gets the opportunity for a poly relationship with Sam and Dean. So much smut to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or Supernatural universe. I do not own the song the title comes from. 
> 
> Not beta'd - because I don't have one. 
> 
> Chapter 2 ETA June 8th
> 
> Formatting might be odd written and edited on my phone.

-*Chapter 1*-

 

 

You had been living with the boys for 6 months after they had rescued you from a Wendigo you had been hunting in Michigan's Upper peninsula. 3 months ago your relationship had changed. The boys had hidden their relationship and you understand seeing as it was illegal in all 50 states. But you weren't going to judge what two consenting adults did on their own time, you had an inkling they were more than just brothers from the beginning, but 2 months after you moved in, you had done the supply run. Dean hadn't wanted you to go alone, which resulted in a screaming fight, where you had stormed off with the keys to the truck, and a shout telling him he could fuck off, you were not a damsel. Fortunately Sam held him back and told him to let you go, that they could use the alone time. 

You spent the warm afternoon shopping two towns over at the farmers market Sam liked, then you went to the actual store and on the way home, because you were feeling guilty you stopped at Dean's favorite diner and bought a whole cherry pie. Upon arriving back at the bunker, you unloaded the truck and carried the bags in, there was no one in the war room or library which caused you concern, that was washed away when you walked in to the kitchen, Sam had Dean bent over the kitchen table and was pounding in to him roughly, you blinked, and backed out of the room. Sam of course took notice of you when you started to leave and you just winked and left. That explains a lot was the first thing that crossed your mind, the second was I'm going to need to sanitize that table.

You were in the library surrounded by bags when Dean came out of the kitchen, he looked like he expected you to start chastising him. “would you grab those bags please" was all you said when you saw him standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He helped you carry the groceries in to the kitchen, you set everything down and pulled the pie out of the top of one of the bags, “this is to say I'm sorry for how I acted, thank you for being so kind to me when you didn't have to". Dean stood there gaping like a fish, from behind you, you heard Sam chuckle, “I told you she wouldn't care" “care about what?” you replied, “oh that you two are together.... why would I care". From across the room you could see the tension drain out of Dean, “ you really don't care, I mean not only are we both guys but we're brothers?” Dean asked cautiously. “Seriously, Dean , Mr brag about all my sexcapades, thinks this is going to make me go running... I don't care you're both adults, whatever makes you happy” you replied while getting back to putting groceries away. From the fridge you shot a parting comment, “ but Dean you will sanitize that kitchen table and whatever other surface you have been fucked up against before I start cooking dinner.” The shocked squeak from the other side of the kitchen was worth it.  
_________________________________________  
Over the course of the next month, you went on several hunts with the boys, you made a great cover for the boys and pretty interchangeably went from one of there cover girlfriend to the others. You knew you weren't the boys type, Dean liked to talk about the shit he and Sam got up to before they became exclusive. But they acted well and well they lied for their job they were good at it, no one usually gave it more than a passing question when one of them said they were with you. What was it you always heard...you were pretty for a fat chick... 

On the last hunt the one that changed everything, you all went out to the bar right when you stopped for the night, as Dean wanted to go, and you agreed to come with, usually you had them drop you at a motel to start research. Dean went to play pool with Sam after getting the first round, and left you sitting at the bar. You were working on your 3rd whiskey doing research on your phone when you noticed some one sidle up next to you. You closed the article you were reading and looked up, when he noticed he had your attention he held out a hand “Charlie" by way of introduction, “Cat" you replied shaking his hand. Charlie was of stocky build, not short but not tall either brown hair and blue eyes. You did not normally have strangers introduce themselves at bars, you were, well the nice way of putting it was plus size.... You did not normally instill lust into most men, you didn't do bad for yourself but this was new. 

You chatted amicably with Charlie, he was a mechanic, and boxed for fun. He was pouring it on thick,he apparently had a “thing” for “big" girls and you were considering leaving with him, at least for a quickie out back. Charlie reached over and took your hand after you had finished your drink, and lead you to the small dance floor where a few couples were already dancing. The song changed to ACDCs You Shook Me All Night Long, which made you chuckle at the coincidence, you remembered last week Dean had made fun of you dancing and singing along while cleaning, you had been mopping the kitchen floor in shorts and a tank (you finally felt almost comfortable, and the guys were supposed to be buried in research) when Dean popped in for a beer and made a comment about you having a lot hanging out... Now you got to dance to it again, but in public with a good looking guy. There was quite a bit of suggestive dancing happening. Charlie was whispering in our ear telling you all the things he wanted to do with you, Charlie reached down and grabbed your ass to pull you closer to actually grind on you. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck and ground back down on the thigh between your legs, when all of a sudden there was a commotion and you were yanked away and spun around to face a very pissed off Dean Winchester, “the actual fuck!” you exclaimed “I should be asking you the same thing, Cat, what the hell do you think you're doing?” From behind you you hear Charlie sputter, “sorry dude I didn't realize she was spoken for.” Turning to look half over your shoulder, while yanking your arm from Dean's hand, “I'm not" you spat, and took off. 

You stormed out to the car grabbed your bag from the backseat and took off walking, you were done with Deans mother hen ways, how he guarded you like you were going to be snatched, and then like a flip of a coin hurt you with the words he said, especially when he commented on your appearance, which was a sore spot for you over the years. You would be better off on your own, that being said you would have liked to have been home when you left so you could take all your things but this had to do for now, you had $200, you’d be fine for a day or two if you could find a cheap motel. 

You got 5 min down the road when you heard it, the Impala, it makes a particular rumble that seemed ingrained in your bones after only 3 months. Dean pulled alongside you, and stopped the car, you kept walking, you heard the door squeak open and then shut and the crunching of gravel before Dean grabbed you again, and spun you around. You were expecting it this time, and used the added momentum to sock Dean in the jaw, exactly like he taught you when sparing, which dropped him to the ground. This caused Sam to jump out of the car, and come running since Dean was lying on the ground. “wow, it's been a while since anything not supernatural has dropped Dean" said Sam with a chuckle, “I ... I didn't mean to, I was just sick of him grabbing me like he owned me" you stammered back. “Can you help me get him in the back seat? We should probably get out of here.” asked Sam. “Yea, it's the least I can do considering...” You replied. 

And when after getting Dean in the back seat Sam looked at you and told you to get in too, you did it. Halfway to the motel Dean started coming to, you were sitting in back with Deans head in your lap at Sam's request and you could see why now, Dean was super confused and agitated while regaining consciousness. You talked to him in a soothing voice while stroking his hair, “I'm right here, not going anywhere Sam is driving just relax.” Dean quieted, and was back to his normal snarky self by the time Sam got you checked in to the motel. 

When you got out of the car, Dean made an off hand comment about how that was the way to travel, chauffeured with your head in a ladies lap. Which caused Sam to start laughing, “Dude she knocked you out cold, it was great” you looked at your feet holding your bags waiting for one of them to tell you to get gone, “I'm sorry Dean,” was all you said. 

“We need to talk" said Sam as he shoved you in the room. You looked up so not to trip, that's when you saw the one bed... they always got two. Hanging your head you asked quietly, “did you get extra bedding?” you knew the answer, they were dropping you, making sure you knew you couldn't come back. “No” said Sam; you nodded  
“w..what did you want to talk about?”  
Sam replied, “How about why you hit Dean?”  
“I want him to stop treating me like he owns me.” “wait, I did what?” asked Dean.  
“you with the grabbing and the watching and telling me what I can and can't do, what I should eat, what I should practice...” you were gesturing wildly in his direction.  
Dean just looked at you, you sighed, shook your head and looked at Sam when you spoke again. 

“There are easier ways to tell someone to fuck off" you muttered, looking anxious they were between you and the door, but if this was it, they deserved to know who you were, “ you guys don't know anything about me, mostly because you didn't ask, you know I started hunting because a nest of vamps massacred my family, and I hunted them down and killed them, I could have stopped but I chose not to, mostly because I didn't care if I lived - I cared if others did, when you found me in that cave I expected to die, the cycle was almost over, I should have been it's last victim for the year, I didn't plan on Hunters being there. I went out there knowing the chances of me walking out of those woods being slim. But honesty at the time anything could have taken me out, I had burned through my savings 2 months prior, and well my skills are somewhat limited, so I did what I had to, stole, sold what I had when I needed a roof over my head.” You took a deep breath, might as well go whole hog huh, “I have always been big, plus sized, fat what ever, so when the fat girl stops eating and loses weight she get applauded, I hadn't eaten a real meal for more than 2 months when you found me. I was living on gas station protein bars and whiskey. You patched me up, took me back to the bunker, and made me feel useful while I was healing, and I thought I found a safe place, you guys cook, and I got to help - cook, clean, research, then Dean poked fun at my weight I’d been with you maybe 3 weeks and he says something about not wanting to have to buy me new clothes since I gained weight, so I started training harder eating and drinking less, and then I was no fun - why was I being lame - because I wouldn't drink with you guys, so I doubled up training made excuses to not eat with you guys so I could get away with not eating, and still be able to drink. I thought I had it figured out, I wasn't losing weight but I wasn't gaining any, and then last week I was cleaning dancing around in shorts and a tank and Dean made a comment about how that wasn't what you wanted to see and you agreed Sam, so I changed, and put in headphones. What was I supposed to do Dean hates it when I leave the bunker alone, so I'm sorry that when the first time someone shows interest in me that I danced with him, why should that piss either of you off, you have each other, and from the stories Dean likes to tell I am neither of your types, so if you want to tell me to fuck off that's fine, the writing has been on the wall for a while.” You ranted. 

Neither man answered, you nodded your head and shouldered your bags and walked towards the door, really you should have known better. Before you could reach out to turn the knob, Dean stepped in front of you, apologizing “I was just picking fun, it didn't mean anything, son of a Bitch, Cat don't walk out, I'm sorry.” You stopped dead in your tracks, “picking fun...” You spat. “wait wait, just like I do to Sam about the salads and hair and saying he's scrawny when he's not.” Dean replied. You looked at Dean a bit incredulously “no.” You said “No, not like Sam, he knows you love him - that's big brother shit - I am no one to you guys, an extra set of hands for research, a maid to cook and clean, essentially I work for you for room and board so you may have thought you were teasing but it doesn't work that way.” Sam looks a bit shocked he'd been telling Dean he was being a bit much, looking at Dean he said “Dude I told you you were being harsh. And God damn it with your mouth about your rendezvous, of course you wouldn't talk about the girls who looked like her.” “What girls who look like me?” you were skeptical but they had been so kind to you.  
“God, Cat, I tell the fun she was uber hot, twins, super bendy stories to get a rise. But we love women all women, and frankly curves are hot, and soft.” Dean was pleading now.  
You were still standing near the door, when Sam took your bags, turning you to face him, “I'm so sorry, for both of us, we love having you around. This whole trip has gotten so screwed this was supposed to be the easy hunt, with the surprise ... you see we were being a bit overprotective because we wanted to ask you...” he looks over to Dean who nods “if you wanted to be in a relationship with the two of us?” Sam asked.  
“wh...what? This is a joke right? There is no way your interested in me, you could have any women you wanted, this is a sick joke.” you look between the two of them, “really.... me... after all the shit, that I get wasn't supposed to be shit but we're not all that well adjusted, but the fuck... how am I attractive... you seriously want me?!”  
Sam and Dean both nod. “Sorry for everything we seriously did not know we were hurting you. And ignorance is not an excuse we want to make it up to you, but we've been trying to find the right time, but I felt like you were already ours, it was wrong to be quite as extreme as I was.” Dean added.  
“I forgive you, but we have to work on being better, but yes I want to try to make a relationship work" you said. 

Sam beamed, “good this would have been odd, if you had said no"  
“you expected me to say yes, that's why you only got one bed... makes sense." You figured out.  
_________________________________________

Your relationship with the boys was unconventional to say the least, although in the more progressive areas of the country they were more common. 

Once you guys were on the same page then it became easier to be together. The three of you started bonding over things in common; you researched lore with Sam, he also got you started running, and also became your shooting coach. On the other hand you cooked and baked with Dean and he was your sparring buddy, which worked out great once he realized you weren't quite as fragile as he thought - knocking him out that night seemed to help. 

The night the three of you came together seems like so long ago even though it was only 6 months.  
That night you accepted their offer you all had tumbled in to bed trying to carve out your own space, there was mostly cuddling that night and several after. You still couldn't believe these two gorgeous men wanted anything to do with you, frankly it's still hard to believe sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.... no real story progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm stupid late posting this. I was hit with writers block, scared of the smut, then lost my job... but here it is. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine - I dont have a beta - if you wanna beta for me let me know. 
> 
> I don't own the characters, or the world they belong to Kripke.

The guys finished the hunt after a few days, it was a haunting and the body was buried on the property, salt and burn and you guys were headed back to the bunker. You had had asked if a stop could be made so a supply run wouldn't have to be done later, you had made a quick list before you had left on the hunt so you would have an idea of what to pick up, Dean agreed so he wouldn’t have to make a trip back out the same day for food. 

After a quick stop at the store the bunker was restocked. It was still early when you got back, so after a quick discussion and popcorn being made you guys decided to watch some TV for a while before bed. It was your turn to pick and you decided on CSI since you were working through the seasons and it would be entertaining. Y’all had gotten comfy on Dean's bed with the laptop set up, this ended up with you sprawled over the boys to be able to have some room. 

You were part of the way through the episode when you started laughing. “What's so funny?” asked Dean. “The fact they are using police resources because her bra and panty set don't match.” you explained. 

“So girls don't always match their undies?”asked Dean.   
“oh come on dude, you lived with Lisa ....did hers always match?” retorted Sam.   
“uhhhh, honestly I couldn't tell you" replied Dean  
“And when is $40 expensive for a bra" you added “ the one I have on now cost $80 on sale, and I wasn't spending another $20 for matching undies"  
“$80... what that's outrageous" Dean replied amazed.   
“yea, most girls only match when they are planning to get laid, and even then it might not be a perfect match.” you expounded.   
“ so” Sam leered “do you match?”  
“ha ha no, actually I don't even coordinate today" you teased “ why you wanna see?”  
“yea!” exclaimed Dean   
“oo...ok" you stammered, getting up off the bed.   
“Don't, please don't laugh at me,” you faltered standing at the foot of the bed.  
“ hey, we think you're gorgeous, don't do anything you're not comfortable with” reassured Sam. 

You took a deep breath, and slipped off your sweat pants revealing hot pink panties with the batman logo, then pulled your cami straps down to show a black bra with red lace.   
“ I really clash today...” you shrugged   
“ dude, batman, I want batman boxers” said Dean.   
“ Cat, I don't care that you don't match that's hot" Sam said.   
“oh, thanks" you replied.   
“you don't look comfortable, what do you wear to feel sexy? Lingerie?” inquired Dean.   
“uh, no I don't own any lingerie, but I can go change, give me a minute" you replied scooping up your clothes and heading out the door. 

You arrived in your room, unsure of what you were going to put on, then you remembered last week when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and thought you looked good. Stripping down you opened your underwear drawer grabbing your black hipster panties and all black lace bra, you got those on, and grabbed your thin black cami off the back of your chair. Taking a look in the mirror you looked good, a quick spritz of perfume and you headed back to Dean's room. 

You were nervous when you pushed the door open. Sam saw you first and his jaw dropped, “wow Cat, you look like my dream girl.”   
“uh...maybe if I lost some weight..” you answered.   
“that's not what he said Cat, and I agree you are hot.” declared Dean.   
Sam reached forward and pulled you into the v of his legs, he started running his hands up your thighs and over your hips coming to rest at your waist pulling you closer to him. You reach out running a hand through his hair, as he places a kiss to your stomach. Dean comes to stand behind you, rests his hands on Sam's at your waist and leans to kiss your neck. 

You tipped your head to the side, giving Dean better access while grinding your hips back against him. You let out a small gasp when you found he was already getting hard. “See what you do to me baby girl?” Dean growled while pushing you closer to Sam directing you to kneel over Sam's lap. You climbed up one knee on either side of Sams thighs, you reached down so you could pull Sam's shirt off, and ground down onto his lap to hear him groan. When you leaned back you felt Dean's bare chest, Sam slid his hand down your hip and started rubbing your clit through your panties, causing you to start moaning. Dean reached down to help Sam rub you off. “Come on baby girl, give us one.” growled Dean, which caused you to start cuming, moaning in to Sams mouth. The boys brought you down gently, slowly rubbing you until your breathing started to even out. Then Dean directed Sam to lay back on the bed, Dean stopped you from going with so he could remove your panties, Sam pulled his boxers off on the way up the bed. “Come sit on my face” Sam asked, causing Dean to chuckle, and give you a little shove, “well go on, don’t make him wait.” You leaned over and licked one of Sam’s hip bones, causing him to groan, you began making a path up his chiseled body with your mouth and hands, nibbling his abs, tweaking his nipples, once you got up toward his neck he grabbed you by the waist and started pulling you up, so he could get what he wanted. You were unsure, that was something you had never done before, you felt you were too big to do that, he wasn’t going to be able to breathe. Dean noticed your hesitance, “You good baby?”   
“Uh, I’m not sure... I... I’ve....n..ne..never...” you stumbled.  
Sam started grinning, “Its ok, your not going to hurt me I promise, and I want this, I can handle you, can we try, if you really hate it we can stop.”   
“Ok” You said shyly  
Sam helped you get situated, on knee on either side of his face, holding onto the headboard. He reached up and grabbed both of your hips and pulled you down to his face, and began licking and sucking at your dripping core. At the first feel of his tongue, you threw your head back and moaned, Sam took that as permission and went to town, alternating between sucking on your clit and fucking in to you with his tongue. All of a sudden Sam moaned in to you, the vibrations almost sending you over the edge again, you turned and looked over your shoulder to see what was going on, Dean swallowing Sam down, all the way to the base which was impressive - Sam was huge. The sight of Dean pleasuring Sam while he was pleasuring you sent you over, gripping the headboard with white knuckles and grinding down on to Sam’s tongue. Your legs were shaking when you came down and slid back to rest on Sam’s chest, leaning down and kissing the taste of yourself off of him. You felt Dean’s hands on you, “That was hot, Baby Girl, what set you off so fast?”   
You blushed “ you going down on Sam, that was hot, really hot.”   
Sam groaned and gripped the base of his dick hard, preventing an early climax, “your going to be the death of me”   
Dean leaned over to open the bedside drawer, pulling out condoms, you touched his arm around his movement, “I know you guys are clean, Dean left the results up on the fridge, and you guys know I am as well, because I added mine and the info for my birth control with it, I am ok with not using them if its ok with both of you.” You stated.   
Sam and Dean exchanged a look, you could tell they were discussing it, “We’re ok with going with out if you are” Said Dean. You nodded.   
This gave Sam the moment to regain control, Dean helped you lower yourself on Sam’s dick, both you and Sam, groaned at the tightness and slide.  
“Wow, Cat, you took that so well” Commented Dean as you came to rest ass on Sam’s thighs. 

You took a moment to adjust when you started slowly rocking on Sam’s dick. You felt Dean run his finger around your opening where Sam was thrusting in and out of you, you moaned, grinding down and trying to get Dean’s finger in you as well.   
Causing Dean to chuckle, “I don’t think that will fit too, beautiful.”  
“Come on Dean, you gotta try, want you in me too.” you panted grinding your ass against him.  
Dean and Sam both let out a loud groan at that statement. “Ok, hold on, you are going to kill us you know, saying stuff like that” Dean growled while rummaging through the bedside drawer, “Ah ha!” he exclaimed, “found it!” You turned to see him holding a bottle of lube in triumph. You felt him fumble behind you trying to get his boxers off. 

You heard the *snick* of the cap, and soon Dean was rubbing his index finger around your opening again, Sam pulled you forward to lay on his chest, thrusting slowly, as Dean worked one finger in next to Sam’s hard cock. Sam began kissing you and stroking your sides to distract you from the stretch as Dean slowly added a second finger, and began twisting and curling them to make room, he was repeatedly brushing your g-spot, causing you to moan continuously, and thrust your hips down in little aborted thrusts, trying to get more.   
“Hold on, Cat, one more then we can try.” Said Dean as he worked a third finger in to you, you froze, a whimper leaving your throat, the stretch was almost too much, it burned, when you were able to focus on kissing Sam again, you found Dean was rubbing your lower back and making soothing sounds, “Cat, we don’t have to do this, I won’t be upset.” Dean said quietly,   
“But, I really want to, give me a min.” you panted. When you felt you needed to move, you gave an experimental roll of your hips, this caused Deans fingers to hit your g-spot again and you started moaning and moving more firmly against him. Dean let you control the motion, and soon you were cuming again, you felt Dean line himself up and quickly remove his hand and thrust in, while you were still relaxed from your orgasm. He slid in part of the way causing the three of you to moan in unison. You kissed Sam one more time, and sat up quickly, thrusting Dean in the rest of the way.   
“Oh, oh, Chuck, I am so full” you moaned, panting for breath and grinding your hips down against them “come on guys move, please move.”

Sam and Dean started thrusting into you, it took a few thrusts but they got synced up, Dean thrusting in while Sam was pulling back, so you were always filled, It was the most amazing feeling being so full of the men you loved, you started cuming not knowing where one orgasm ended and the next began. The boys were overwhelmed with the feel of you clenching down on them repeatedly. Sam’s hips started stuttering, “I’m going to cum” he groaned.

“Come on Baby Boy, cum for us” Growled Dean.   
Sam called your name as he started filling you up, once Dean felt him let go he could not stop himself from cuming as well, biting down on your shoulder to stifle his yell. That caused you to orgasm again clenching tight around them as they filled you up. 

You felt Dean panting against your back, as you leaned forward to kiss Sam. Dean groaned sliding out of you and tipping your hips to keep their cum inside you, this caused you to moan in to Sam’s mouth. Pulling back, “What are you doing Dean?” you asked feeling him start moving back from you on the bed.   
Chuckling, “ oh, you’ll see.” Dean responded, wrapping each of his big hands around your hips and holding you in place. Then he ducked down and began licking and sucking at your opening, pulling the cum of you and swallowing it. Sam quickly realized what Dean was doing and you felt his dick twitch - an attempt to get hard again - he reached around and helped hold you open so Dean could clean up all the mess. When Dean pulled back, you twisted around to kiss him, tasting yourself and the tang of his and Sam’s cum, you heard Sam’s head thunk back to the bed and groan, “yea, you both are going to kill me”. You and Dean just laughed. 

Once the three of you got situated in bed, they stuck you in the middle, and Dean curled around your back, as the big spoon, while Sam laid on his back with your head pillowed on his shoulder. You fell asleep to the sound of Sams heart and the feeling of Dean’s breath on your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get another chapter posted in another week or so, find me on tumblr as callme-kaz2y5-baby
> 
> Dont forget to smash the kudos button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm still not thrilled with it but it's time to move on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:I dont own the characters or the universe.

You woke up before Sam and Dean, you crawled out of bed and threw on your panties and cami from the night before. After a quick pit stop in the bathroom, to brush your teeth, you headed to the kitchen. Wanting to get coffee and breakfast started before the boys got up. You started playing the classic rock playlist on your phone and began pulling out the ingredients for breakfast, dancing and singing along as you got everything started. 

You had been in the kitchen for about 20 min when you felt like you weren't alone, you turned around to see Dean leaning in the doorway watching you. You couldn't help the open smile you gave him, seeing him standing there in pajama pants and a soft t-shirt. 

“Good morning sunshine" said Dean.  
“Good morning De" you replied “I'm almost done with breakfast, and the coffee should be done" Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck, “I was sad you weren't in bed when I woke up" he said. 

“Sorry De, I wasn’t sure if I should stay or not, and I really needed to brush my teeth.” you replied. 

Just then the song changed, the first riffs of ACDC started playing from your phone, just as Brian Johnson started singing Dean spun you around and started dancing with you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ground into him like he directed. You could tell Dean was enjoying himself, between him singing every word, and his hard cock grinding on your thigh. You moaned when you felt Sam sidle up behind you, he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “damn girlie you and Dean look so hot, grinding away in the kitchen, I couldn’t decide if i should just watch or join you.”   
“I'm so glad you decided to join,” you moaned grinding your ass back on his dick. 

The song began to fade out, and you suddenly remembered you were cooking... you quickly turn to check the stuff on the stove and amazingly nothing burned. You quickly started dishing up a plate for Dean, and got him set up with it and coffee. You turned to ask Sam what all he wanted on his plate, but the thought left just as soon as you saw the look in his eyes. He looked like he was going to eat you, you smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest and glanced at Dean who smirked and nodded. Taking that as a blessing, you sunk to your knees in front of Sam hearing his sharp inhale at the movement you reached up and pulled his sleep pants down mid thigh and reached out and grasped his throbbing cock. You felt Sam shudder above you as you slowly pumped his member, you leaned up and ran your tongue along the underside and kissed the head before taking as much as you could in your mouth matching pace with your hand on the part you couldn’t fit. Sam was groaning above you, “oh Chuck your mouth Cat, keep doing that, oooh"   
You kept working him wanting to push him over the edge, you reached back with your free hand and pushed on the spot right behind his balls, you knew would make him feel amazing. His hands dropped to your head as he started thrusting in to your mouth, “Cat, gonna, gonna cum" he moaned right before emptying himself in your mouth. You did your best to swallow it all down and work him through the aftershocks so some slipped out of the corners of your mouth, when Sam pulled away you used your finger to collect all that spilled and sucked it off your finger to the collective groan from both men. 

“That was so hot, watching you blow him like that,” said Dean while you stood up and fixed Sam's pants and started fixing him a plate of breakfast. 

“Hey big brother, you going to pay me back for the show after breakfast?” Sam snarked.   
“I just might,” Dean said with a salacious wink in your direction. 

Breakfast went off without any more distractions, Sam got up first heading to the library to do some research. You got up and started collecting plates and putting away food. You were getting ready to start washing dishes when Dean came up behind you. 

“Leave them for later, I have something better for us to do,” Dean growled in your ear, pulling you away from the kitchen. 

“Ok, ok, it can wait, what did you have in mind,” you purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @callme-kaz2y5-baby on tumblr
> 
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofc "entertains Sam" but that's not what Dean meant so she has to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.
> 
> Tumblr callme-kaz2y5-baby

Dean pushed you towards the library where Sam was working. 

“Go entertain Sam while I go grab some stuff.” Dean told you. 

“Entertain... Dean what the hell am I supposed to do...give him a lap dance” you snarked.

“Oh, that's a great idea. Take your phone for music, go, go” Dean said handing you your phone and urging you on. 

‘Well here goes nothing’ you thought heading into the library. 

Sam looked up when you walked in, the furrow between his eyes deepening when he didn't see Dean with you. 

“He's going to get some stuff. I'm supposed to ‘entertain’ you...” you said by way of greeting. 

“Well, gesturing to his book, I'm already entertained, so if your trying to distract me from that then you'd have to be pretty entertaining.” Sam leered at you. 

You walked over and pulled the book from Sam's hands and placed it on the desk behind you, “Give me a chance Sammy.... I can be very entertaining” you said as you fit yourself between his spread thighs and started the playlist on your phone. 

The opening strains of Figured you out by Nickleback could be heard. Causing Sam to chuckle, it caught in his throat when you started to sway your hips to the beat. You leaned forward and shimmied, and with the line “And I like the dirt that's on your knees” you hit the floor between Sam's spread thighs and looked up on cue with the lyrics and lip synced “please”. You slinked into Sam's lap and ground into his obvious hard on. He groaned and dropped his head back over the back of the chair. You swiveled your hips and threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling his head back up and giving him a filthy kiss. You continued grinding in his lap and making out, the song carried on, and the second time you actually whispered “please” along with the lyrics Sam growled. 

“Strip now” Sam commanded. 

You slid off his lap, dropped your panties and pulled your cami off over your head, Sam pulled his sweats down mid thigh, and motioned you to climb on. You straddled his thighs as the song changed over, and Porn Star Dancing came blaring out. Sam used your distraction to pull you down on his cock in one motion; causing you both to moan. You pulled Sam into another deep kiss while starting to ride him in earnest, his huge hands spanning both hips and squeezing so hard you were sure to have bruises. The song had hit its chorus for the second time when you heard Dean clear his throat. 

Your head was buried in Sam's neck as you kept riding and Sam looked toward Dean. 

“She was supposed to entertain you...” Dean said slightly frustrated. 

“Oh, oh, she is. That's it baby girl like that. She’s doing a great job De,” panted Sam as you kept up the small thrusts and deep grinds. 

“That's not what I meant but, keep it up baby girl, make him come, don’t stop on my account. You put on one hell of a show” Dean demanded. 

You were panting, and you could feel the sweat running down your face and between your breasts. You sat up to catch a breath of cool air, it drove Sam deeper into you bottoming out, the shock of pleasure-pain caused you to start coming, you threw your head back and moaned Sam's name as you kept grinding him into you.

“Shit...Shit.. fuck” Sam growled as he came and pumped you full of his come. 

You snagged forward, panting forehead pressed against Sam's, he leans forward and kisses you. 

“I hope you dont think your done, baby girl...” Dean said gleefully looking at your tired posture. 

You looked over at Dean, and he looked, well like he was up to something. 

“Remember us talking kinks a few weeks ago before this started...” Dean asked lightly.

You had to think a minute and you remembered, the conversation about being a switch, liking pain, being tied down. You blushed.

“oh baby girl I just watched you ride Sammy to a stripper song, and that's what your blushing about... get your ass up on the table.” Dean said firmly. 

You lifted off of Sam and felt his come dripping out of you, slid off his lap and he leaned forward and helped lift you up on to the table. 

“Alright, hand Sammy that stuff and pick a song... maybe two....” Dean said.

You handed Sam the pile of books and his laptop. You fumbled with your phone making a quick playlist, you looked at Dean when you were done. 

“Ok we're gonna use the stop light system, green is go full consent, yellow means stop the current activity and check in, red is a hard stop the scene ends no punishment for saying red ok.” Dean explained. 

“yes, I agree.” you responded. 

“stretch out long ways on the table and, give your phone to Sammy” Dean said firmly. 

You turned and laid along the table pressed play and handed your phone over. Dean chuckled and set his bag down and opened it he grabbed one of your ankles and buckled a cuff around it and secured it to the table leg with a black rope, he secured the other the same way. Then he grabbed you around your thighs and pulled your ass to the edge of the table. He stepped back and watched his brothers come drip out of your pussy, he scooped it up with his fingers and pushed it back in. 

“What's your color?”

“Green” 

“Green what?”

“Green, Sir”

Sam moaned from next to the table. You looked over at him and bit your lower lip. Dean walked around the table and grabbed one of your wrists fastening a matching cuff around it and stretching your arm over your head and securing it to the table leg with more rope, once he finished your other arm he walked back to his bag and grabbed something then turned to face you and held it up. 

You gasped, nipple clamps. 

“Color”

“Green, Sir”

Dean smiled the most wicked smile and clamped them both on at the same time, causing you to arch your back into the pain. Dean stepped back watching you try not to writhe. And grabbed a narrow paddle from the bag. You watched him twirl it around and grin at you. 

“You need to be punished, I said entertain Sam, I did not say Fuck Sam. Five swats per thigh, I think that should do, your color?”

You trembled,”Green, sir”

Dean nodded at Sam and he pressed play on your phone, Bad Touch started playing, both the boys smiled. Dean took a step back and swung at your right inner thigh, the impact made a loud smack and your thigh jiggled, in addition to the spreading fire from the impact, the disgust from your jiggling thigh started building in your stomach, you had barely enough time to register those things and Dean was swinging at the left, smack, jiggle, pain, shame. 

You slam your eyes shut and roll your head back, you can't watch this, you were so wrapped up you forgot, you forgot you were fat and ugly, that any minute they were going to realize it and walk away. You realize that Dean had stopped, you slowly opened your eyes afraid of what you'd see. Both of them were focused on you, you made eye contact with Dean and waited, you'd been here before, at least this time you hadn't reached subspace, the last time you were left mid scene when the guy decided you were too disgusting to fuck the sub drop was awful. 

You took a deep breath. 

“What's your color?”

You were a bit shocked, “Green, Sir” 

Dean watched you for a min, and smacked your right thigh again, you shivered trying to hold still to hold off the feelings. Dean's hands slide up your legs, as he steps between your open thighs. 

“I can stop if this is too much. You have the power here.” Dean soothed. 

“No, no sir I, I don't want to stop, please” you panicked. 

“shhhhh, shhh it's ok we'll finish” Dean nodded at Sam. 

When he smacked your left thigh again you heard Sam's voice, “God, it's so hot to watch you take that. Wanna fuck you again.”

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and that was what Dean was waiting for, and he laid into you for the last three on each leg. By the end you were leaning into the pain and everything was fuzzy. 

“Ok, we can get to the pleasure now, but you cannot say anything other then your color and Sir or I stop.” 

“Green, Sir”

You heard Dean set the paddle down, and he was back between your thighs and eating Sam's come out of you. Making the kind of noises he makes when eating good pie. Alternating between fucking his tongue into you and sucking and licking your clit. He keeps working until your legs start to shake. He stands up and grins at you then leans over and kisses Sam, who follows up the kiss by licking Dean's face clean of your slick causing you to moan. 

Dean comes back to you and you can hear him pull down his pants, and then you feel him lining up, and he waits. 

“Green, Sir”

Which must have been what he's waiting for because he thrusts all the way in, and bottoms out. You arch your back and come, Dean moans and starts a quick but brutal pace, hitting your g-spot and bottoming out with every thrust, your having a chain of orgasms, never fully coming down before the next one. You hear Dean grunt and his rhythm falters and he slams in once, twice before he starts pulsing into you, fucking you through his orgasm with tiny thrusts. He sags over you for a minute to catch his breath. 

“Damn you guys are hot. Can I have a go?” Sam asks.

“I don’t care if she can go again.” Dean pants. 

“Green, Sir” you say weakly. 

Both boys chuckle, Sam starts untying you from the table and pulling you over the edge so your stomach down and bent over the table, the table holding your hips up, wrists and ankles re-tied to the table. 

“You ready to go, baby girl? Wanna fuck Dean's mess into you and make it worse.” Sam growls in your ear. 

“Green, Sir” you reply meekly. 

“I'm not your sir, you can call me Daddy” Sam commands. 

“Green, Daddy” you obediently respond. 

Sam lines up and plows into you, fast and hard, he goes like that for a few minutes, when he realizes the song is different. 

‘Sometimes love don't feel like it should, you make it hurt so good.’

He pulls back and delivers a series of snacks to your ass before thrusting in again and making you come. He keeps alternating between brutal thrusts and smacks to your ass. Driving you to the edge and pushing you over repeatedly, you feel his thrusts change and he reaches around and releases the nipple clamps; causing you to scream and come hard trying to arch into him. 

Your last orgasm drags him over, pulsing into you. He pulls out and watches his and Dean's come drip down your thighs. He starts to untie you and rub your ankles and legs, while Dean does the same with your wrists and arms. Then Sam scoops you up and carries you back to bed, where both boys curl around you and you all drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, feedback welcome.  
> Find me on Tumblr as callme-kaz2y5-baby
> 
> And don't forget to smash that kudos button.


End file.
